


get close to the edge

by outranks



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha Deputy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jacob, Riding, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outranks/pseuds/outranks
Summary: Rook cansmellJacob’s heat barely the second she steps foot back into the mountains.





	get close to the edge

**Author's Note:**

> I told several people that I was writing this and not one of them tried to stop me, so this is their fault entirely and I am blameless. Also, I wasn't really sure how this dynamic is supposed to work and when I asked someone the answer was weird so I ignored it and made shit up ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (beta'd by [CrownBeed](http://crownbeed.tumblr.com/) ♥)

Rook can _smell_ Jacob’s heat barely the second she steps foot back into the mountains. They’re not mated, not yet, but he belongs to her all the same. Since that very first moment she saw him in the church she’s known Jacob was _hers_ , and when he’d lifted his chin, bared his throat just a little, practically against his will, he’d known too. She’d seen it in his eyes then as she’d seen it when they met again and again, just waiting for his heat to make the claim official.

But Rook can smell it in the air now and he hadn’t called her. 

Bad boy.

There’s nothing that can stop her as she cuts a determined path toward the veterans center. No Resistance and no Peggies get in her way. No one with enough of a death wish to try stopping an alpha like _her_ as she draws closer to her omega. 

And when she gets to him Rook finds Jacob sitting at his desk, the windows open and his cheeks a little flushed. But certainly not from the paperwork. His mouth drops open when he sees her in the doorway, nostrils flaring as he breathes in her scent and the papers in his hand drop away, fluttering to the ground. “Alpha,” he says.

“You didn’t call me.”

“Wasn’t time yet.”

Rook locks the door and steps closer, putting a hand to his chest and the other to the back of his neck to squeeze like he’s a puppy. “ _Wasn’t time,_ ” she repeats, a little dazed by the smell of him, the slick between his thighs and dripping from his beautiful cock. “I could smell you from the river; knew you were gonna need me _soon_ , but you think it wasn’t time yet?”

“This isn’t my first heat—”

“It’s your first with your _alpha,_ ” she says, pulling him out of the chair and leading him to the bed that takes up the far corner of the room. “You’re not alone anymore and you don’t have to hold out until you the heat takes you under.”

Jacob tips his head back and whines something small and unpractised but it catches her breath anyway. This is _her omega_. Rook’s going to see him through his heat and leave her mark on his neck and everyone will know he’s been claimed.

_Mated_. 

“You’re perfect, you know that,” she says, easing Jacob out of his clothes until she can see every inch of him; flushed and damp with sweat. “I’m gonna take such good care of you, sweetheart.”

“ _Alpha._ ” Jacob’s pupils are blown as he takes in lungfuls of her scent, allowing himself to fall deeper into his heat now that he’s got his alpha with him. 

Rook shrugs off her jacket and sets her boots on the floor beside the bed. “I’m right here,” she says, running her hands over his chest and hips, taking her time with his hard, leaking cock. Her boy is big for an omega, long and thick and _perfect;_ he almost knows how to use it like an alpha too. She strokes him slow, watching the way his muscles tense and jump, the way he fights not to fuck her fist, but he’s already losing control and she wants to see him _desperate._

“Look at you,” she says, sliding her free hand to his balls and moving lower to press at his his hole where he’s already soaking wet. “You need a fat knot, don’t you.” Two fingers slip inside with no resistance at all. 

“I need _you,_ ” Jacob says, but his hips start rocking down, trying to take her further in. “Alpha…”

Leaving him like this any longer would be cruel and she won’t allow him to think he’s not worth being taken care of. Though the pained, broken whine that leaves his throat when she pulls away makes her heart ache. 

“I’m right here, I’m not leaving, I—” Rook doesn’t know where he keeps his toys she only know that he has them. They usually don’t meet this far north and with the scent of his heat filling every inch of the room she can’t smell them either. “Just hold on, Jacob,” she says, rubbing a calming circle against his hip before she checks under the bed. “Just give me a second…” There’s a partially opened trunk by the foot of the bed with a power chord running out of it to the plug in the wall and that’s where she finds his toys hidden and charging. 

“Good boy,” Rook whispers. The knotted dildo is clean, tucked away in a seperate box, except for the chord that was powering its charge.

Her boy was _prepared_.

When she turns back to Jacob he has his own fingers stuffed inside himself as his other hand furiously works his cock. She pushes her scent at him, either to calm or to remind him of who he belongs to, she’s not entirely sure. Maybe both. 

Probably both.

He makes a beautiful sight. All that strength, all those thick muscles and powerful thighs, all wrapped up in an omega Rook never could have dreamed to find. 

She strips out of her shirt, pushing her jeans down until she can kick them off and rubs at her clit through her underwear just to alleviate some of that building need sparking in her veins. It’ll be another month or so before she’s in rut but Jacob’s heat is a strong pull that she can’t afford to drown in. Not if she wants to mate him properly, like he deserves. 

Rook takes a deep breath, practically tasting Jacob’s scent in the air, barely managing to calm herself enough to unhook her bra and drop it to the ground with the rest of her clothes. “Okay, okay,” she says, mostly to herself, moving back between Jacob’s thighs. She has to bat Jacob’s hand away so she can press the tip of the dildo to his wet hole. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.” It slides in as easy as her fingers did.

Jacob _keens_ when he’s filled, hips stuttering as he comes over his fist and stomach.

“There you go,” she says, placing a kiss to his bent knee, beginning to gently fuck him, but not pressing the knot in yet. It won’t be as good as the real thing, they never are, but it’ll soothe some of that fire in him. “You still with me, Jacob?”

He takes several deep breaths, eyes wide and staring at nothing, before he finally looks over to her. “Yeah, I’m— I’m here,” he says, his hand still working his cock in long strokes, almost lazy with it like he doesn’t notice what he’s doing.

“Need anything?”

“Later,” he says. “I didn’t stock up yet; thought I had more time. We’ll need food, water—”

“I know, I know, I’ll make sure we won’t starve in here, okay? I’m gonna take care of my mate.”

Jacob’s eyes flutter closed, the short reprieve already starting to drain away as he rocks himself harder between his fist and the synthetic cock. “It’ll get worse, I can feel it. This is— it’s different.”

“Yeah.” Rook can tell. Not only because she’s an alpha speaking to _her_ omega but because she knows Jacob wouldn’t let himself go into heat without having everything he needs to get through it. And there isn’t even a single bottle of water in the room that she can see. 

She hits the button on the dildo, turning it on, and enjoys the way Jacob’s body practically _melts_ with it. She has to palm herself again, feeling her underwear already soaked through the fabric. There’s no reason to rush anything, they have _days_ ahead of them, but her omega, her _mate,_ is right there and she wants to ride him while he’s still lucid enough to remember it. She wants to claim him with her name on his lips. 

Instead she waits and hopes she can time everything just right.

When Jacob’s second orgasm hits she pushes the knot into his hole where he clamps down on it, trying to milk it for something he won’t get until her rut. But it seems to calm him anyway, breaking through the thick layer of heat again. 

She sheds her underwear with little grace and climbs into Jacob’s lap to sink down onto his beautiful cock, a sigh escaping her lips at the feeling of being filled so nicely. “You’re so good for me, Jacob, you know that?” She rocks herself on slightly trembling thighs, feeling the effects of his heat more and more, laying a soft haze over her mind. “Fucking perfect omega,” she says as he starts to rub at her clit. 

“Alpha,” he says, “ _Rook._ ” Touching her thighs, her belly, her breasts almost reverently, rolling his hips to push his cock deeper. 

It’s too much and not enough and she wants _everything_ from Jacob. She wants to knot him, make him beg; wants to sit on his face and put his mouth to good use. She _wants,_ but there’s only one of her and one of him, and she makes do with what she has; maybe later she’ll bend him over and fuck him rough through the rest if his heat. But for now Rook presses at the button on the dildo, amping up the vibrations, and giving Jacob a reason to fuck _her_ like she know he can. 

Jacob’s fingers dig into her waist, leaving bruises like his own kind of marks, playing with her clit as he makes her fucking _bounce._

“That’s it, baby, _omega,_ come on.” She braces herself on his chest, feeling every deep grind of pressure in her cunt. The sight of him, the smell of his heat. The way his own slick mixes with hers, getting her wetter than she’s ever been. Even with other omegas it’s _never_ been like this. 

Jacob is a mess beneath her, all hitched breaths and quiet moans, like he doesn’t know how to sound like an omega, but can’t help falling into it anyway. His hair is damp with sweat, sticking to his forehead, and his eyes keep falling closed. He groans, tilting his head back to expose the long line of his unmarked neck. 

Where she’s going to sink her teeth into. 

The angle isn’t great, could be a little better, but at most the mark will be a little off center and Rook will have to leave another one later. And maybe she will anyway. It’s a nice thought; Jacob with a collar of mating bites. 

She gets her teeth on him, hears him _whine,_ and when she bites down the bond snaps into place with enough force that it feels _physical._ Like her entire world has shifted and rebuilt itself into something so much bigger and better than it was before. 

She has a mate.

She has _Jacob_.

His hips stutter up, pressing so deep she aches with it as he spills his release inside of her. “Alpha,” he breathes, his hand falling away from her clit uselessly. 

If he weren’t a newly mated omega drowning in his heat she’d be annoyed, but she knows he’ll do better next time. And when her rut hits he’s going to be so eager and pliable, she won’t have to do a fucking thing and he’ll be amazing. She pulls her teeth from his neck, licking at the blood on her lips, eyes slipping closed while she pictures taking Jacob in rut. Mounting him, holding him down, making him _beg_ for everything she has and giving him _more._

Rook didn’t think she could be that kind of alpha until she met Jacob and knew she had to be even stronger. A firm grip, a soft touch, and gentle words to bring Jacob to his knees again and again and again, only for _her._

“Fuck, fuck.” She feels Jacob’s hands on her thighs, urging her on, and when she opens her eyes his own are clear, bright blue, _watching._ “You like that, sweetheart, what you do to me?” 

Rook is so close that all it takes for her to come is Jacob touching where he’s still buried inside of her and her name whispered on his lips. Her back arches, pulled taut as she rides the waves of her orgasm.

“Good boy,” she says, patting weakly at Jacob’s arm as she slumps against his chest. “Just give me a minute…”

“Though you were supposed to be the big, strong alpha,” Jacob says, though his voice is all quiet warmth and affection, still drifting in his heat, unable to fully come out of it. Especially not between the knot and her cunt keeping him right on the edge. 

Rook breathes laughter into the air, pressing a kiss over his heart. “The strongest,” she says. 

She has to be. 

For them, for their family; the one she’ll bring with her and the one she’s joined. There are no alphas like her and no omegas like Jacob and together they’re going to be _amazing._ Just as soon as she has the energy to move again.

**Author's Note:**

> now back to my regularly scheduled _not fuckign this_


End file.
